Hardcoded Wiki
This is a queer-friendly wiki, especially for trans people. Hardcoded is an open-world dating-sim, set in the lawless reaches of a cyberpunk dystopia, in which you take on the role of a thinking/learning droid who has recently escaped her owners and is on the run. Before you can fully settle into your new life, it becomes obvious that Pira City is a place of dark and dangerous secrets. Fortunately, you're able to befriend a cast of very horny characters who seek your aid in pursuing a shadowrun-style investigation. You can spend your down time trying to establish yourself, by earning money, decorating your apartment, buying clothes, collecting sci-fi dildos, or working on turning friendships into romances. Hardcoded Patreon: www.patreon.com/hardcoded Hardcoded itch.io (including free demo): yoplatz.itch.io/hardcodeddemo Characters Each character that is considered romancable has one or more scenes dedicated to getting to know them. In the context of Hardcoded, a scene is anything that appears in the scene menu and is instantiated outside of the game world: It can be accessed only through that menu, not through exploration. Interactions accessible through exploration are referred to as miniscenes. The games romancable characters are all part of a friend group, excluding Joi and Heather. Romancable Characters: * Beryl * Magdalena * Cadence * Decima * Forcier * Olivia * Heather * Joi * the Slime Queen Other characters: * Lily * Reina * Quinn * Misha * Jemma * Bru * Candy * Peach * Sal * Pearl * the Manager And of course, the main character: * HC Scenes Scenes in the Demo vs Scenes exclusive to the Patreon Build (so far) * Beryl: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 * Cadence:1, 2, 3, 4 * Decima: 1, 2, 3, 4 * Cadence & Decima: 1, 2, 3 * Heather: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 * Main: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 * Olivia: 1, 2, 3, 4 * Magdalena: 1, 2, 3, 4 * D&D: 1, 2, 3 The World Of Hardcoded * Your Apartment ** Room 302 (Heather's Apartment) ** Room 303 (Your Apartment) *** Drone Pet ** Room 304 (Locked) * Skipnoise Avenue ** Convenience Store ** Stairs Up *** Grace(?) **** Clothing Store **** Furniture Store *** Power Socket *** Alleyway *** The Otter's Nest ** Hair-Man ** The Lemon *** Bathrooms ** Joy ** Candle Wax Club *** Clothing Store *** Furniture for sale ** Bus Stop *** Venus Cumtrap * Gelcorp Research & Chemical Plant ** Vending Machine ** Gelcorp Chemical Sciences Wing ** Gelcorp Robotics Wing ** Front Desk ** Supply Closet * Ruined Industrial District ** Storage Warehouse ** Ruins *** Library **** Beryl *** School **** Ruined Classroom **** Roof *** ThorCo Loader ** Power Substation ** 3D Printer *** Clothing Store * Root Street ** Acorn Diner ** Reina ** Back Alley *** Power Socket *** Power Socket *** Pillory Mistress ** Old Apartments *** Room 10 (Locked) *** Room 9 (Olivia's Apartment) ** Vending Machine ** Robotech *** Decima * Sunshine Girders ** Room 205 (Magdalena and Beryl's Apartment) *** Magdalena *** Beryl ** Room 206 (Cadence's Apartment) *** Cadence *** Cadence's Cat ** Room 207 (Decima's Apartment) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse